A technology has been known in which: cameras installed in a vehicle capture and obtain images of surroundings of the vehicle; and an amount of movement of the vehicle is obtained based on changes in the images (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-175717). Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-175717 aims at obtaining the amount of movement of the vehicle accurately even if the vehicle moves slightly at slow-speed. To this end, a feature point is detected from each image; the position of the feature point is obtained; and thereby, the amount of movement of the vehicle is obtained from the direction and distance of movement (amount of movement) of the feature point.
The foregoing conventional technology, however, has a problem that when the road surface around the vehicle is uneven or bumpy, the technology cannot calculate the position of the vehicle accurately.